Naruto Hybrid
by Duckboy2000
Summary: While training in the forest, Naruto meets a mysterious woman, when she happens to fall on top of him. She offers him a wish and, in a misunderstanding, she turns Naruto into a girl. Disguising herself as her old form, Naruto tries to find a way back to normal but must also stop these new feelings if she ever wants to return to her old self. Elements from Asuka Hybrid.


Naruto Hybrid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Asuka hybrid.**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Jutsu/Nine-tail's cloak/Kyuubi speech"**

Chapter 1

Naruto stood shirtless in front of a mirror holding a roll of bandage wrapping. Grabbing the end, he began wrapping it around his chest. "This sure is tight." He said as he finished wrapping his chest. "It's going to take some getting use to. But at least the first problem is taken care of."

Moving his bangs out of his eyes, Naruto looked himself over. Taking his finger, Naruto tugged at the black choker that was stuck around his neck. Then he moved his hands along his waist and hips, eventually moving down to his legs. Tears began to glisten in his blue eyes. Slamming his fist down on the counter, tears began to flow freely. "Damn it! Why? Why did this have to happen to me?"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Earlier in the day Naruto had been training under a tree in a secluded part of the forest. Training on perfecting his **Oiroke no Jutsu**. The image itself was perfect, having been proved many times over against several different shinobi. But the problem was Naruto could only hold up the henge for a couple seconds before losing concentration and letting it fall. Building his chakra, Naruto formed the ram seal and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Coming out of the smoke was a woman wearing smoke that only covered her exceptionally large breasts and her modesty. She had long golden hair and her skin was fair, white and soft. But after a few seconds the woman went up in smoke and Naruto popped out.

He was wearing his large orange jacket, orange pants with a kunai pouch strapped on the right leg, standard shinobi sandals and his Konoha headband. "Why is it so hard to concentrate?" Naruto wondered before plopping down on the ground. Lying in the shade, Naruto's mind begins to wander off, as he drifted into sleep. But before he could fall asleep, the sound of rushing leafs prickled his ears. Ignoring the sound, Naruto tried to fall asleep again.

But he couldn't ignore it when something landed on top of him, knocking the wind out of him. Opening his eyes, Naruto saw that it was a woman that had landed on him. "Looks like I've lost them." She said before noticing the presence under her. "You there, boy! Why are you down there?"

"You landed on me."

"Oh! Sorry about that!" She said as she got off the whisker-marked boy. The woman was in her early twenties and had chestnut brown hair. She was wearing a white hooded robe that covered her face and a one piece dress that was slit between her breasts and stopped in the middle of her chest. She also had a strange tattoo right below her belly button. "As an apology, I'll grant you one wish. Just name it!"

"Ah hn." Naruto said not believing the strange woman at all.

"We don't have the time, boy! Spit it out already!" She shouted.

Naruto rolled his eyes at this and decided to play along with the delusional woman. "Well I'm trying to master this jutsu that turns me into a girl and…"

"SO BE IT!" She shouts interrupting the boy. She begins dancing around erratically while chanting "Guru." In the middle of one of her lunges, she karate-chops Naruto on his head. Off in the distance several ANBU land. "They're already here. I need to go."

"Any sign of her?" One of the ANBU asked. Several no's answered his question. "Well spread out, we can't let her escape." All of the shinobis went in different directions to cover as much ground as possible.

"Anyway," The woman continued, "I've fulfilled your wish. Now don't remove this." She then placed a black choker on his neck, before leaving.

'_Augh! That hurt! Why did she do that?' _Naruto grabbed the top of his head were he was hit and noticed something was off. He opened his eyes and saw blonde hair floating in front of his eyes. Reaching back Naruto grabbed a tuff of hair and pulled, quickly realizing that it was his hair he was pulling. A sinking feeling was building up inside Naruto.

Looking at his hands, Naruto thought they looked smaller than they should. Naruto stood up and when he did his pants fell down, revealing long slender legs. The feeling inside Naruto was growing, as he reached towards the zipper on his jacket, thinking that he already knew what he would find. Two small perky breasts stood out staring at him. "I don't…" Naruto began but stopped because his voice seemed a little bit squeaker than normal. "I don't remember using the **Oiroke no Jutsu**." Naruto said trying to rationalize what was happening.

Naruto built up his chakra, formed the ram seal and spiked his chakra. Yet nothing happened. The two mounds of slightly noticeable flesh stayed. Naruto, like any sensible guy, began to freak out and cry.

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Naruto's tears continued to flow falling onto the counter. After some time, Naruto had stopped cry and was silently sniffling. She looked up at the mirror at her face. Her face hadn't changed that much, just slightly more round than before. Otherwise it was practically the same, same large blue eyes sparkling with little drops of tears, same whisker marks, slightly smaller nose and longer eyelashes.

Wiping her face off, Naruto continued with what she was doing. Taking a kunai, she began cutting her long hair into what it was like before. While doing this a small part of Naruto was sad to be cutting the long hair. Realizing this, Naruto stopped cutting and thought, _'Why would I be sad? I'm A GUY! I like my hair short.'_ Despite thinking this, the sadness wouldn't leave. So Naruto continued on, cutting down the golden locks until it was more or less the same as when she was a guy. "There that solves the second problem." Naruto said as he cut the last piece of hair, letting it drop to the ground

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Inside the Hokage's office, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, was staring face-to-face with his mortal enemy. Paperwork. Oh, how he wished he could just set all the paper on fire and watch it burn. But sadly he couldn't do that anymore. The first time had lead to major set backs and he did not want to repeat that. Letting out a sigh, Hiruzen decided to get back to working on the mountain of paperwork. His mind immediately changed and instead he took a puff from his pipe and looked out at his village.

A knock came from his door and his secretary poked his head through the door. "Excuse me, Hokage-sama. There's a little girl here…"

The girl pushed past the man through the door running to Hiruzen. "Jiji" She cried.

Hiruzen was surprised to see a crying girl run up to him, but he quickly came over it. It wasn't the first time someone randomly barged into his office; Konohamaru usually did it at least once a week. Trying to comfort the girl, he asked, "Who are you little girl?"

The girl looked up at the Hokage's face, her large blue eyes sparkling with tears rolling down her face. "It's me. Naruto." She said in no more than a whisper.

Shock formed quickly on Hiruzen's face. He shooed his secretary out before taking in what happened to Naruto, who he considered his grandson. "Wh-what happened to you, Naruto?"

"I was… I was turned into a… a girl by a weird lady in the forest." Naruto said, sobs interrupting his speech.

Hiruzen patted the neo-girl on her back disbelief circulating through his mind. Building his chakra, he sent a spike of chakra through Naruto to dispel any henge that may have been on her. Nothing happened though and the girl continued to sniffle. Any disbelief he had instantly disappeared "Naruto it's going to be ok. Now tell me exactly how this happened." Hiruzen said trying to get a better understanding of what happened and what he could do for the boy… er, girl.

Naruto began telling her tale between fits of crying. By the end of it, she had calmed down slightly, and let out only the occasional sniffle. Truth be told, Hiruzen had heard rumors of a mysterious woman roaming around Konoha and had sent some ANBU to investigate. But that was it, his ANBU hadn't come back yet and there was no other information on the woman. "What are we going to do, Jiji?" Naruto asked looking up at the Hokage, her eyes full of sadness.

The third Hokage thought of giving Naruto some false hope, to get a smile back on her face but he couldn't bring himself to lie to the whisker-marked girl. "I'm not sure there's anything we can do until we find the mysterious woman. I've already sent some men out to find her; hopefully they'll be back soon. For now there are really only two things you can do. You could accept the changes and live as a girl until we find the woman. Or…"

"But I don't want to be a girl!" Naruto complained, tears threatening to fall again.

"Or," Hiruzen continued, "You could disguise yourself at act like your still a boy. It's not perfect but it's probably the best you can do for now."

"I suppose…" Naruto said with a pout, not happy at all with the current situation.

"I'll also get one of the female instructors to help teach you what you'll need to know as a girl." Hiruzen said thinking ahead to save time later. He honestly felt bad for the young blond. He could hardly imagine the tortuous experiences Naruto would be facing soon.

"Ok." Naruto said. She was very depressed and her shoulders hung low as she walked towards the door. "Good-bye, Jiji." She sadly said as she opened the door and left.

"Good-bye, Naruto." Hiruzen held his head in stress. _'This is far worse than the time I burned all that paperwork. What am I going to do if they can't find the mysterious woman that did this to Naruto. Will Naruto have to stay as a girl for the rest of his… her life? I should get Jiraiya to come back early, if anyone can find her, he can.'_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Naruto now stood in front of the mirror, her hair cut down and her chest wrapped up. _'There's not a lot else I can do is there? I can't change the shape my body has taken now, and my face doesn't look that different, right?' _Finished with the mirror, Naruto put her jacket and pants back on. She realized though that both the pant legs and jacket sleeves were slightly too long and the waist on the pants was too big so much so that they would fall to her ankles if she didn't hold them up. Naruto rolled up her sleeves and pant legs so they were the right length and went to her dresser to get a belt to tighten her pants.

'_I'm going to need to get some smaller pants, so I don't have to keep tying them up.' _She thought as she walked over to her window and looked up at the stars in the sky. A sad sigh escaped her lips. _'Today has just been horrible. I got turned into a girl and have to stay this way for who knows how long. And tomorrow going to be bad too. I've got to pretend like nothing has happened in front of my team mates and just hope they don't notice anything.'_

A shooting star passed by over head, seeing it Naruto made a silent wish hoping that this one would work unlike all the past ones. Moving to her bed, Naruto crawled under the covers hoping this was all one bad dream. She rolled into a ball and after a long time and a little crying, she fell asleep.

* * *

An alarm clock sounded off, tearing Naruto from her dreams. Groaning she reached out and blindly fumbled for the off switch. Flipping it off, she would have tried to fall asleep again if it hadn't been for aching pain in her chest. Slowly rising up, she groggily reached for the zipper on her jacket and pulled down. Looking at her bound chest, she realized that yesterday wasn't a dream. A fresh set of tear started to form before Naruto moved to wipe them away.

The ache continued to exist though, centering right where her new breasts were. Naruto realized that she shouldn't leave her chest bound when she goes to sleep or any other time she's able. She loosened the bandages a little which provided some relief. Climbing off her bed, Naruto grabbed a quick bite to eat before heading out for team seven's meeting spot.

Along the way Naruto noticed a bush sneaking up behind her in the middle of the road. When she turned around to look at it, it immediately stopped and a few short whispers cold be heard coming from it. Rolling her eyes, Naruto called out "Konohamaru-kun, Udon-san, Moegi-san. Come out, I know you're in there."

Three kids jumped out of the bush, each wearing a set of goggles. Konohamaru, the leader of the group, had spiky black hair and was wearing a long blue scarf, a yellow shirt and gray shorts. Udon had straight brown hair and was wearing a dark blue shirt, gray shorts and glasses. He also had a drip of snot that he was constantly trying to suck back into his nose. Moegi had orange hair tied in two pig-tails sticking straight up from her head and she was wearing a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt and also had grey pants.

"Awww, boss! How'd you know it was us?" Konohamaru whined.

"Why would there be a bush in the middle of the road? You have to think about your surroundings when sneaking around. And it doesn't help when you start whispering." Naruto replied quietly.

All three kids had a sheepish look on there face when Naruto pointed out their faults. Moegi being the more observant member of the group noticed that Naruto seemed a little down. "Is something wrong Naruto-san?" She asked.

"No I'm fine, Moegi-san." Naruto said giving a fake smile. In truth, Naruto was still very depressed about her current situation.

"Hey Naruto-san. Why's your chest all… snniiiffff… bandaged up like that? Did you get into some amazing fight or something?" Udon asked, pausing in the middle to sniff at the drop of snot.

'_Craaapppp! I forgot to tighten the bandages and zip up my jacket before I left.' _Naruto thought. "Yeah something like that. Listen guys I got to go meet up with my team. See you later." She said quickly before running away from the group.

"Aw man, boss is so cool!" Konohamaru shouted in glee. Udon agreed readily with Konohamaru. Moegi on the other hand remained silent. Thinking about something she had seen.

XXX

Naruto was hiding behind a tree not far from team seven's meet place on a bridge. _'It's a good thing I ran into Konohamaru and them otherwise I wouldn't have noticed my jacket. And that would have ended badly if I had shown up like that.' _Naruto tightened the bandages around her chest and zipped up her jacket before leaving the cover of the tree.

Covering the last few yards to the bridge, Naruto arrived seeing that Sasuke and Sakura had already arrived and were sitting next to each other. Sasuke was staring of into space waiting for their sensei to get there. Sakura was fawning over Sasuke trying to get him to notice her.

Naruto quietly walked over to them and sat next to Sakura. "Morning Sakura-chan. Teme."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's sole acknowledgement that Naruto had spoken.

"Good morning, Naruto-san." Sakura said happy that Naruto was quiet for once. She looked over at the blonde and thought that something looked off about said blonde. She quickly let it drop though in favor of giving her attention back to Sasuke.

'_So far so good.' _Naruto thought as the three genin sat in wait for their sensei to show up.

An hour and a half later Kakashi appeared in front of the bridge, greeted by Sakura yelling, "You're late!"

Kakashi gave a sheepish smile from behind his mask. He was surprised though, usually Naruto joined in with Sakura at yelling at him for being late. "Ah sorry. I got lost on the road of life."

"Liar!" Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I've got our mission for the day." Kakashi said, "We have a D-rank mission to help an old lady clean up around her house." All three of them expected Naruto to start complaining about how lame of a mission that was. Instead they were greeted by the sight of Naruto standing up ready to head out, not saying a word.

The two other genin stood up too, slightly freaked out by their team mate's stillness. Kakashi started walking first pulling out one of his Icha Icha books. Naruto walked behind him her shoulders slump, and Sasuke and Sakura walked behind her. "Do you think something is wrong with Naruto-san?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke, who simply "Hn"ed.

"I don't know what," Sakura continued, "But he seems off or something. And I can't place my finger on it but something about him looked different."

Sasuke remained silent but looked over at the blond, watching her walk forward. "It's probably something stupid, like he ran out of ramen or something."

"Yeah." Sakura agreed, but thought _'It couldn't be that simple, could it?"_

Several minutes later they arrived at an old run-down one story house, with a little old lady sitting on the porch in a rocking chair. They walked up to the wood porch and the old lady called out, "Who's there?"

"We're the shinobi team you requested." Kakashi answered.

"Ah sorry, I can't see very well now a days, and my children don't come by anymore, that's why I have to get you ninja to help me." The old lady rambled, "My name's Iroha."

"I'm Kakashi." He said with a smile hidden beneath his mask.

"My name's Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you, Iroha-sama." She said with a slight bow.

"I'm Sasuke." He said slouching with his hands in his pockets.

"Naruto" She said quietly.

"Well it's wonderful to meet all of you. Here's the list of things that need to be done." Iroha said handing Kakashi a long list of chores.

XXX

Kakashi had split up the chores between the three of them and had Naruto create a clone to go with each of them. Sakura and the original Naruto were in the backyard pulling out weeds from around a koi pond. They had worked in silence until Sakura started up a conversation. "So Naruto-san. Is something wrong, you've seemed off today?"

"No it's nothing, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, sending Sakura a fake smile hoping to ward of her questions.

"But you've been so quiet and distant and something about you looks different." She continued.

Naruto let out a sad sigh, "Really Sakura-chan, it's nothing." A part of Naruto wanted to come out and tell Sakura what had happened to her, but then Sakura might not believe her and be even less interested in her, or even hate her. No she could not let Sakura find out what happened to her. While thinking this Naruto lost her balance on the rock she was standing on and fell in the pond.

"Ahh! Naruto-san! Are you ok?" Sakura shouted at her blond team mate.

Naruto came up, sputtering out water, her hair flat on her head with her bangs partially covering her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine. I just lost my balance for a sec there." She said while climbing out of the pool.

"We should get those pants and jacket off you." Sakura said worrying about the whiskered blond.

"NO!" Naruto said forcefully covering her chest, and then a little quieter, "No. It's just a little water. I'll be fine."

Sakura was taken aback by Naruto's sudden reaction. "But you might catch a cold if you keep those on.

"It's ok." Naruto continued.

"But…"

"I'll be fine, trust me, Sakura-chan." Naruto interrupted, little droplets of water hanging from her eyelashes.

Sakura stared into Naruto's eyes. _'For some reason, Naruto seems to be afraid to take his jacket off. Why's that? Maybe he's not wearing much under it.' _She thought as they both got back to work.

XXX

The Naruto inside the house with Kakashi was going around dusting things off. Walking around a corner she ran into Iroha. The old lady was slightly taller than Naruto, and would have been the same height if Naruto was still a guy. "Oh. I'm sorry there young lady. I didn't see you there, although I don't really see much of anything anymore. Which one are you?" Iroha asked.

Naruto winced when the old lady called her, young lady, but since for now it was true, she couldn't complain. "Naruto." She replied quietly.

"Naruto, huh. Not much of a girl's name if you asked me." The old lady burst out laughing. "I'm going to call you Naru-chan, ok." Naruto winced again with the addition of chan to her name but still said nothing. "Come here Naru-chan, let's sit down." Iroha took Naruto's hand and brought her over to a couple of chairs.

Once she had sat down, Naruto looked around to make sure Kakashi wasn't there before asking, "How did you know I was a girl?"

Iroha let out a chuckle again. "I felt your breasts there. They're small but they're there. Don't worry they'll grow bigger eventually."

Naruto let out a whine because of the idea of having large breasts. "What's the matter, Naru-chan? Something got you down?"

"It's complicated." Naruto replied.

"Ah, aren't problems always. Just remember, you're young and healthy, you've got your friends, whatever it is don't let it keep you down for too long. And if you ever feel like talking about it, I'm always here." Iroha said, imparting some of her wisdom on the youth.

Naruto was touched at the kindness of the old lady, but she doubted that she could be of much help for her problem. But it did cheer her up a bit. They would find the mysterious woman soon and he'd be back to normal in no time. As the two sat there, Iroha began telling Naruto stories about her youth.

* * *

Team seven stood on Iroha's porch again, having finished all the chores, they had received payment and were about to leave. "Thank you for all your help." Iroha said seeing them off, "And see you sometime later Naru-chan!"

Once they were out of hearing range from the house, Sasuke asked, "Naru-chan?"

"It's not my fault she started calling me that! I guess she just took a liking to me." Naruto retorted. Sakura started to laugh but quickly cut off but ended up making it into a bunch if snickers. "Sakura-chan not you too." Naruto whined.

Taking it farther, Sasuke said, "No but that works though. From now on I'm going to call you Naruto-chan. That is until you're able to beat me." Smirking when he finished.

"Teme!" Naruto growled, "Let's go, right here, right now."

"Fine by me." Sasuke replied dropping into a fighting stance.

Naruto ran forward first, trying to get the first punch in. But when she went to throw the punch her new center of gravity cause her to miss and stumble past Sasuke. Sasuke instantly appeared behind her, grabbing her arms and twisting them behind her back. "Looks like it's Naruto-chan now, isn't it." He said before pushing her and letting go of her arms.

Naruto stumbled forward and fell down on the ground and looked back at Sasuke, a few stray tears where around her eyes. Sasuke just walked past her not even giving her a second glance. Sakura on the other hand went to Naruto and helped her up. Something about Naruto today had her acting nicer to the blond. "Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto said wiping her eyes and then continue walking.

Back at their training ground, Kakashi had told them they didn't have anymore missions today so they were going to train, Kakashi had Naruto and Sakura pair up to practice taijutsu against each other while he practice with Sasuke. The two then left leaving Naruto and Sakura. "Ready?" Sakura asked dropping into a fighting stance.

Naruto nodded and once again ran forward full charge, trying to redeem herself for her last failure. But once again she became off balance when she threw her punch. "Damn it." She swore quietly after she regained her balance past the point where Sakura was.

Sakura stood behind Naruto, watching the blond. She knew something was wrong; Naruto was never this bad at fighting. "Naruto stop lying. I know something is wrong. Now tell me what it is."

Naruto let out a sigh at Sakura's continued pestering, any other day she would have loved for Sakura to pay her thins much attention but today, not so much. "It's nothing; I've just not been feeling the best today. And my balance is all screwed up."

"We could do some katas to try and help you fix your balance." She suggested.

"Ok." Naruto replied, as she began to rack her brain for katas. Finding nothing, she asked, "What are they again?"

Sakura gaped at Naruto's stupidity, afterwards she said, "Idiot. Naruto-san, remember back in the academy they taught us several different katas we could go through." Seeing Naruto's blank look, she explained, "A kata is a series of attacks or movements to improve balance and speed. It can also be use to practice different fighting styles and they can be done solo or with a partner."

"Ohh!" Naruto said understanding filling her face. "So if I do one of these katas I'll be able to get my balance back?"

"Yes Naruto-san" Sakura said, glad she didn't have to explain it a second time.

"The let's get started!" Naruto said excitedly, before her mind went blank again. "Um, Sakura-chan. Do you think you could guide me through a kata?" Naruto asked.

Sakura let out a sigh, "Sure Naruto-san." And so Sakura began slowly going through each motion of one of the katas, helping Naruto get each movement right.

Naruto was surprised, some of these motions and positions were actually difficult to do and hold. She also noted that her new body had to be more flexible than her old; she knew that she would never have been able to do some of these before.

The kata was a lengthy one and since they were going through it slowly it took them a long time to complete. The sun was starting to set when they finished. Sakura yawned, watching the multicolored clouds cross the sky. "Well I'm going to head out now. See you tomorrow Naruto-san."

"Ok, bye Sakura-chan. I think I'll stay here for a while longer." Naruto said. Before Sakura got to far away, she added, "And Sakura-chan," Sakura looked back at Naruto, "Thank you for helping me."

Sakura gave Naruto a warm smile and said, "You're welcome."

Naruto watched Sakura and smiled back. _'Maybe this won't be all that bad. If Sakura is this nice to me every day, I don't know what I'd do.' _Soon after, Sakura continued on her way and left Naruto alone.

Naruto waited a few more minutes before unzipping her jacket and loosening the bandages. Relief immediately hit the blond as her breasts went back to they're natural position. Naruto rolled up the bandages for later and zipped up her jacket. She noticed that her jacket actually hid her breasts pretty well, but if it was ever pulled tight or ripped open, her secret would immediately be lost.

Stepping into the first position of the kata, Naruto began practicing again, trying to get use to her new center of gravity. Before she knew it the sun had set and stars filled the sky. Deciding that was enough for the day, she walked over to a tree and sat down beneath it.

She looked up at the stars and remembered all the times they use to comfort her. Many times when she was younger, when the loneliness was ripping her apart and she felt like giving up, she would look up at the stars and remember that her parents, whoever they were, were looking down and watching over her. She took happiness from this thought and it helped her through many times.

Getting up to go, Naruto decided to try one last thing before she left. Gathering her chakra to her feet, she began climbing the tree. _'Oh, good! It doesn't seem like my chakra has been affected at all. If anything it might be even easier than before.' _Reaching the peak of the tree, Naruto looked around to find in what direction her house was. Spotting it, she jumped from the tree and proceeded home.

* * *

**Oiroke no Jutsu = Sexy Jutsu**

**A/N: So yeah, that's a rap. I'd like to give a quick thanks to my lovely and talented beta, likkle cloud. I hope you liked it and please leave a review. I try to reply to ever one. I would also love any advice or criticisms you've got, I'm all ears. **

**So some of you may have noticed that Naruto cried a lot in this chapter, but there's a reason for this. Whether I'll tell you or you figure it out, who knows. Also for those of you that care I'll be getting into a few more specifics about Naruto's body next chapter.**

**As far as updates go, I've got no idea how long they'll and I can guarantee that they'll never be constant. Also for those that follow my other story, sorry for the several month wait. I'm still working on it and hopefully I get it done soon. See you guys later!**


End file.
